Sharing
by MusicalLuna1
Summary: Danny and Sam are supposed to be studying. Danny and Sam are not studying. Sam observes as Danny enjoys a box of candies and finally comes to a decision to take action. Will she get what she wants?


Muahahahahahaha! It's my first completed Danny Phantom fanfiction, EVER! lol. Anyway, as per my personality...it's fluff. Blatant, practically plotless, fluff. It's a short one-shot too, because I suck at long stories. XDDDDDDd Aaaaanyway, I hope you enjoy it nonetheless, I really enjoyed writing it. I've never written a story from this sort of point-of-view before. :)

Oh, and let me know if there's any typos or anything, I typed this up in the Student Union on WordPad so I didn't get to spell check it. XDDDDDD

* * *

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom does not belong to Butch Hartman. Uh...I mean, me. --;

* * *

He's doing it again. 

He does it every time we get together to study like this.

He's laying down on his back, obviously not studying (it makes me wonder how he manages to get the grades he does), a small smile of contentment on his face as he stares absentmindedly at the ceiling between popping Junior Mints in his mouth. Occasionally, he'll bite one of the mints in half, savoring the varied texture and taste of the first half before eating the second half. After eating that, he licks his fingertips, slowly, and then licks his lips, before smiling again.

Oh, to be a Junior Mint.

I can't help it. I stare at him. It makes me wonder how_ I _get the grades I do, since I'm always distracted by him. You'd think he'd notice me gawking at him, but he's too busy, wrapped up in his own little world.

Tucker elbows me in the ribs and when I turn to glare at him, he waggles his eyebrows suggestively. For the last several months he's been harassing me, telling me that I should make a move, Danny likes me back, but is too dense to realize it. I always tell him that if he's too dense to know it, he's too dense to go out with. Tucker then smiles knowingly and rolls his eyes. He knows I'm lying. Dense or not, I would date Danny in a heartbeat.

So finally, after endless months of pestering, I'm going to do it. I'm going to make a move.

I've been watching him particularly closely today, waiting for the right moment to strike.

As he raises another mint to his mouth, and bites into it, I decide this is it, it's now or never.

Danny doesn't notice as I put my book down and begin crawling towards him. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Tucker grinning like a maniac and cheering me on silently. I ignore him. Danny finishes the first half of the candy and envelops the second in his mouth. He has his eyes closed as he marvels in the cool minty flavor and he doesn't notice as I crawl up the length of his body. Finally his eyes open and his hand freezes, halfway to his mouth.

"Sam?" he mutters, sounding extremely confused.

I merely smile and then take his fingers into my mouth.

He gasps, and his eyes go wide, like saucers.

I take my time, licking the slightly minty chocolate remains from his fingers. He's started to shake. When his fingers are clean, I withdraw and look at him for a moment, giddiness rising up in me.

He's gaping at me, his blue eyes wide and dancing between different emotions, a blush having crept over his cheeks while I took my share of his chocolate. "S--Sam?" he squeaks bewilderedly, and I can't help but grin at how cute he looks, lying there all helpless and befuddled. His hand has finally dropped to his side and he's clenching and unclenching his fingers nervously.

I slowly lower myself onto him and his eyes go even wider if that's even possible. Leaning up on my elbows, with my legs tucked between his, I lower my head, and kiss him.

His head jerks slightly, the floor blcoking him from going anywhere. I continue pressing my lips to his, tenderly running my fingertips along his face. It seems like forever, but it's really only seconds before he begins hesitantly responding, pressing back and letting his hands drift uncertainly to my waist. I smile and then gently pull back. His eyes open--his pupils are dilated--and he stares at me in confusion, breathing in short, quiet little gasps. I push myself up again, adjusting myself so that I sit lightly on his waist and I smile down at him. "This time, there's no fake-out," I say softly.

He stares at me for a second and then a blush creeps up his cheeks and he looks away shyly. "Really?" he says hopefully.

I grin. "Really."

An embarrassed grin flits across his face and then he glances at me. "Wow."

I laugh.

I can feel him chuckling sheepishly beneath me, his hands having come to rest on my knees. Then, suddenly, he's pushing himself up, sliding me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around me and pressing his lips to mine.

I simply melt.

His kisses taste like mint and chocolate, and his breath is cool, unlike my own. He's soft and careful and at the same time, passionate, and I'm left a little breathless when he pulls away.

He's looking down again, embarrassed and he pulls me to him, hugging me, his head pressed to my neck, his hair tickling my skin.

"Sam..." he whispers, and I notice him fumbling around in one of his pockets. I wait, unsure of what to say or do and he finally raises his hand, taking mine, and slipping something on to my finger. It's the ring he asked me to keep a while back, the one that says... I gasp a little, realizing that the ring was meant for me all along. His face is now bright red and he can't look me in the eye as he whispers, "Go steady with me?" hopefully.

I stare at the ring for a moment before giving an uncharacteristically girlish squeal and throwing my arms around his neck.

He laughs quietly into my ear and says playfully, "So that's a yes?"

"Absolutely!" I declare and he grins up at me, a little of his shyness now gone.

"Oh, good," he says and then after a split second's hesitation, kisses me again.

I, am on Cloud-Nine.

Behind us, a throat is finally cleared and Tucker says obnoxiously, "Well it took long enough, but would you mind keeping the gross stuff to yourselves?"

Danny flushes bright red and I yell, "Tucker!" with considerably less venom than usual.

He merely grins smugly and says, "I told you so."

I'm glad he did.

* * *

Let me know what you think. :D 


End file.
